Pedal Heart
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Izaya, ambil jalan memutar saja. Aku tidak suka melihat bunga sakura. Izuko alias Izaya/Shizuko alias Izaya/femShizuo. Chappie 2, Shizuo/Kanra. Highschool songfic. Song 'Pedal Heart' by DECO*27. Don't like don't read, enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Izuko, IzayaShizuko version

**Title:** Pedal Heart

**Summary:** Izaya, ambil jalan memutar saja. Aku tidak suka melihat bunga sakura.

**Pairing:** Izuko alias Izaya/Shizuko alias Izaya/femShizuo. Highschool songfic (?).

**Rate:** K+ aja, kali ya? Kalau ga cocok, tolong kasih tahu saia, ya~! :D

**Disclaimer:** durarara! punya Narita Ryohgo. Lagu 'Pedal Heart' punyanya DECO*27. Saia Cuma pinjem lalu nanti saia cuci lagi.

**Bacotan:** Sepertinya, saia mungkin ga bisa apdet 'The Lie Within' hari ini, jadi sebagai gantinya, saia buat cerita ini.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_**I've made a song out of my feelings for you **__**  
**__**As for the key, let's go with E! **__**  
**__**"Pedal Heart"**_

"Yo, Izaya," pagi itu, Izaya dikejutkan oleh Shizuko, teman masa kecilnya, yang berdiri di gerbang rumahnya. Rambut pirang sebahunya dimainkan oleh angin pagi yang bertiup lembut, sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

Izaya langsung menutup pintu rumahnya. "Ini khayalanku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu, dia membuka pintu rumahnya untuk memastikan apakah itu khayalan atau bukan. Selamat, Izaya. Itu bukan khayalan semata, karena Shizuko sekarang masih berdiri di pintu gerbang rumahmu.

"Shizu-chan? Kukira kau sudah berangkat duluan," ujar Izaya.

Senyum Shizuko langsung berubah menjadi kaku dan matanya langsung beralih kmanapun asal bukan Izaya yang bertanya. "Ehehe… hehe… kau tahu kan… sepeda baruku rusak lagi karena kemarin aku memakainya untuk berkelahi lagi… dan, ya… Tsugaru-nii-san…"

"Tsugaru tidak mau membelikanmu sepeda yang baru?"

Shizuko mengangguk.

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk lebih bertanggung jawab atas barangmu?"

Shizuko mengangguk lagi.

"Delic tidak mau mengantarkanmu karena dia mau kencan hari ini?"

Lagi-lagi anggukan.

"Dan, kau sekarang mau menumpang di sepedaku?"

"Y-ya… begitulah," jawab Shizuko sambil lagi-lagi mengalihkan matanya.

Izaya menghela napas, walaupun sebenarnya dia senang. "Ya, mau dibagaimanakan lagi. Ayo, naik," suruhnya sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi kecil di samping rumahnya.

_**"I don't want to see the cherry blossoms**__**,**__**"**__**  
**__**Is what you said**__**,**__** so I asked you for the reason **__**  
**__**"They look like hearts. The cherry blossom petals, I mean. **__**  
**__**I don't want **__**t**__**o see them fall..."**_

Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka kembali bersekolah. Dan, seperti biasa pada bulan April, bunga sakura yang bermekaran juga berguguran memenuhi pemandangan pagi itu. "Nee, Izaya. Aku tidak mau melihat bunga sakura," ujar Shizuko dari kursi penumpang di belakang Izaya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Sehelai kelopak sakura jatuh ke pangkuan Shizuko. Shizuko mengambilnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Izaya yang sedang mengayuh sepeda. "Uwah! Shizu-chan, jangan tiba-tiba menutup pandanganku begitu! Kalau jatuh bagaimana?" ujar Izaya agak kesal sambil menghentikan sepedanya.

"Bentuknya seperti hati."

"Ha?"

"Bentuk kelopaknya seperti hati. Aku tidak mau melihatnya berjatuhan. Seperti melihat hati yang jatuh," jawab Shizuko sambil menggenggam kelopak merah muda di tangannya.

_**It's really too much work, but let's take a back road! **__**  
**__**In exchange**__**, k**__**iss me on my back **__**  
**__**Or else, I can't climb up this hill road **__**  
**__**(L**__**OL**__**)**_

"Hah… merepotkan. Tapi, ayo memutar saja kalau begitu," balas Izaya sambil membalikkan sepedanya untuk mengambil jalan memutar yang lebih jauh. "Oh, ya, Shizu-chan. Sebentar kan ada tanjakan, jadi, cium punggungku supaya aku kuat mengayuh sepeda, ya?" ujar Izaya sambil tertawa keras.

"Untuk apa, kutu?" balas Shizuko dengan wajah yang agak merah.

"Tentu saja untuk semangat dan tenaga tambahan~! Kau tidak mau jatuh kan?" Izaya masih tetap tertawa sambil menjawab. "Aduh!" rintihnya kesakitan. Kepala belakangnya di sentil oleh Shizuko.

"Diam, kutu," ujar Shizuko.

_**You know what? **__**  
**__**You just need to **__**laugh**__**  
**__**And I'd feel that the whole world is **__**laughing**__**along**__**  
**__**It may be a very small thing to you **__**  
**__**But I know that your **__**laugh**__** is contagious and it'd make someone else **__**laugh**_

Tapi, Shizuko tetap tertawa walaupun dia menyuruh Izaya untuk diam.

Izaya tersenyum kecil mendengar tawa Shizuko. Rasanya, seperti seluruh dunia yang tertawa bahagia.

Klise? Tidak bagi Izaya.

Dia ikut tertawa juga.

_**Breathing heavily**__**,**__** I stamp on the pedals **__**  
**__**They feel kind of heavy**__**,**__** must be your fault **__**  
**__**But I forgave you the moment you told me **__**it was what inside your bag**__**  
**__**Now I can see**__**, w**__**hy you have that band-aid on your finger**_

"Ugh, Shizu-chan. Rasanya hari ini kau berat sekali," ujar Izaya sambil terus mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan napas yang agak terengah. "Kau kelupaan dietmu, ya?" tanyanya main-main sambil berhenti mengayuh sepeda dan melihat Shizuko yang duduk di bangku penumpang. Lagi-lagi Shizuko menyentil kepalanya.

"Bukan aku yang berat. Sepertinya, karena bawaan dalam tasku," jawab Shizuko dengan wajah merah karena malu dibilang berat oleh Izaya.

Izaya menangkap sekilas isi tas Shizuko yang agak terbuka. Bekal? Ada dua?

Lalu, sebuah plester juga melingkari jari Shizuko seperti cincin. Izaya tersenyum sedikit. "Bekalmu dua, Shizu-chan? Yakin kau tidak melupakan dietmu?"

"Bukan! Ini… untukmu karena kau sudah mengantarkanku. Maaf saja kalau aku berat hari ini," jawab Shizuko.

'Jadi, plester pada jari Shizu-chan itu karena dia memasak lebih banyak hari ini. Itu berarti dia jadi cepat-cepat dan tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya. Ya?' batin Izaya. "Baiklah, kau kumaafkan," balas Izaya sambil kembali mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan cepat. Dia tidak sabar untuk memakan bekal buatan Shizuko.

_**You know what? **__**  
**__**To me, you are myself **__**  
**__**So I hope to you, I am yourself as well**_

_**You know what? **__**  
**__**You just need to laugh**__**  
**__**And I'd feel that the whole world is laughing a**__**long**__**  
**__**The world you wish for is right here **__**  
**__**And what I wish for is also right here**_

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Pegangan yang kuat, aku mau ngebut," perintah Izaya.

"Eh? Ah, hey!" Shizuko tidak punya pilihan selain memeluk Izaya kuat-kuat agar tidak jatuh.

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan sambil menikmati angin pagi yang sejuk. Sepeda Izaya melaju cepat dan Shizuko memeluk Izaya lebih kencang selama perjalanan panjang ke sekolah.

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,**__**  
**__**Just as you hate the cherry blossoms so much**__**  
**__**I love you more than anything in the world**_

Di halaman sekolah yang luas, bunga sakura bermekaran dan juga berguguran. Kelopak merah muda yang bertebaran di atas tanah terinjak-injak. Shizuko tidak suka melihatnya. Rasanya seperti melihat hati yang jatuh lalu terinjak-injak. Karena itu dia tidak suka melihat bunga sakura. Salahkan saja perasaannya yang terlalu sensitif karena dia perempuan.

"Nee, Shizu-chan. Karena hari ini kita bebas dari pelajaran dan aku malas diam di kelas, temani aku tidur di halaman belakang, ya?" pinta Izaya sambil memarkirkan sepedanya pada Shizuko yang menunggunya di sampingnya.

"Ya… baiklah."

Dan Izaya tertidur di bawah pohon bunga yang Shizuko sangat benci itu. Atau tepatnya, dia hanya berbaring saja dengan pangkuan Shizuko menjadi alas kepalanya.

"Izaya, kau tahu, kan, aku benci bunga sakura."

Izaya tersenyum sedikit. Harus dia mengatakan ini sekarang?

Harus.

"Nee, Shizu-chan. Kau tahu? Seperti kau membenci bunga sakura dengan sepenuh hati…" ujarnya pelan sambil bangkit duduk, "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

Shizuko terdiam mendengarnya.

Ini Izaya yang berbicara. Izaya. Teman masa kecilnya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai seluruh umat manusia. Dia tertawa. "Jangan samakan 'membenci dengan sepenuh hati' dengan 'mencintai lebih dari apapun', Izaya," ujarnya sambil terus tertawa. Izaya ingin rasanya hilang ditelan bumi karena ditertawai oleh teman masa kecilnya yang entah sejak kapan mencuri hatinya.

"Ugh… kau tidak usah tertawa kalau kau tidak suka," balas Izaya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya yang dia lipat.

"Tidak. Aku suka, kok," ujar Shizuko sambil ikut melipat dan memeluk kakinya, lalu bersandar pada Izaya. "Aku juga… sepertinya mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku masak pagi-pagi untuk berterima kasih padamu?"

* * *

Seperti pada musim semi yang sudah lewat, Shizuko masih sesekali menumpang di sepeda Izaya karena uang tabungannya belum cukup juga untuk membeli sepeda dan Delic tidak mau setiap hari mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

Hari itu juga, boncengan Izaya terasa agak lebih berat. "Kau membuat dua bekal lagi, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya sambil terus mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Sebuah anggukan terasa di punggungnya sebagai jawaban.

"Izaya, ambil jalan memutar lagi," pinta Shizuko yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Eh? Kan sekarang sudah musim panas. Buat apa lewat jalan memutar? Bunga sakura juga sudah tidak ada yang mekar," protes Izaya, tapi tetap mengambil jalan yang diminta Shizuko.

"Bukan karena bunga sakura," jawab Shizuko.

"Lalu?" tanya Izaya bingung.

"Habis… aku mau berdekatan dengan Izaya lebih lama," jawab Shizuko. "Nanti, kucium punggungmu, deh," bisik Shizuko sambil bersandar pada punggung Izaya lagi.

Keduanya tertawa, dan rasanya dunia juga ikut tertawa senang.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yup, yup, karena saia mungkin ga bisa apdet 'The Lie Within' hari ini, saia bikin cerita ini aja sebagai gantinya, muhehehe…

Ada yang mau ripiu? :D


	2. Chapter 2: Shinra, ShizuoKanra version

**Title:** Pedal Heart

**Summary:** Shizu-chan, ambil jalan memutar saja. Aku tidak suka melihat bunga sakura.

**Pairing:** Kali ini Shinra alias Shizuo/Kanra alias Shizuo/femIzaya. Highschool songfic (?).

**Rate:** K+ aja, kali ya? Kalau ga cocok, tolong kasih tahu saia, ya~! :D

**Disclaimer:** durarara! punya Narita Ryohgo. Lagu 'Pedal Heart' punyanya DECO*27. Saia Cuma pinjem lalu nanti saia cuci lagi.

**Bacotan:** Versi ShizuKanra dari chap sebelumnya, rikues dari Ruika-chan~! Saia harap ini cukup bagus. Kalo ada yang kurang? Kasih tahu saia aja, saia ga gigit kok~! :D

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_**I've made a song out of my feelings for you **__**  
**__**As for the key, let's go with E! **__**  
**__**"Pedal Heart"**_

"Yaa, Shizu-chan," pagi itu, Shizuo dikejutkan oleh Kanra, teman masa kecilnya, yang berdiri di gerbang rumahnya. Rambut hitam sepinggangnya dimainkan oleh angin pagi yang bertiup lembut, sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

Shizuo langsung menutup pintu rumahnya. "Ini khayalanku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu, dia membuka pintu rumahnya untuk memastikan apakah itu khayalan atau bukan. Selamat, Shizuo. Itu bukan khayalan semata, karena Kanra sekarang masih berdiri di pintu gerbang rumahmu.

"Kanra? Kukira kau sudah berangkat duluan," ujar Shizuo.

Senyum Kanra langsung berubah menjadi kaku dan matanya langsung beralih kmanapun asal bukan Shizuo yang bertanya. "Ehehe… hehe… kau tahu kan… sepeda baruku rusak lagi karena kemarin aku memakainya untuk berlindung dari serangan yakuza yang aku _black-mail_ lagi… dan, ya… Psyche-nii-chan…"

"Psyche-san tidak mau membelikanmu sepeda yang baru?"

Kanra mengangguk.

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk lebih bertanggung jawab atas barangmu?"

Kanra mengangguk lagi.

"Roppi-san tidak mau mengantarkanmu karena sedang malas bertemu manusia hari ini?"

Lagi-lagi anggukan.

"Dan, kau sekarang mau menumpang di sepedaku?"

"Y-ya… begitulah," jawab Kanra sambil lagi-lagi mengalihkan matanya.

Shizuo menghela napas, walaupun sebenarnya dia senang. "Ya, mau dibagaimanakan lagi. Ayo, naik," suruhnya sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi kecil di samping rumahnya.

_**"I don't want to see the cherry blossoms**__**,**__**"**__**  
**__**Is what you said**__**,**__** so I asked you for the reason **__**  
**__**"They look like hearts. The cherry blossom petals, I mean. **__**  
**__**I don't want **__**t**__**o see them fall..."**_

Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka kembali bersekolah. Dan, seperti biasa pada bulan April, bunga sakura yang bermekaran juga berguguran memenuhi pemandangan pagi itu. "Nee, Shizu-chan. Aku tidak mau melihat bunga sakura," ujar Kanra dari kursi penumpang di belakang Shizuo.

"Oh. Kenapa?"

Sehelai kelopak sakura jatuh ke pangkuan Kanra. Kanra mengambilnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Shizuo yang sedang mengayuh sepeda. "AH! Kanra, jangan tiba-tiba menutup pandanganku begitu! Kalau celaka bagaimana?" ujar Shizuo agak kesal sambil menghentikan sepedanya.

"Bentuknya seperti hati."

"Ha?"

"Bentuk kelopaknya seperti hati. Aku tidak mau melihatnya berjatuhan. Seperti melihat hati yang jatuh," jawab Kanra sambil menggenggam kelopak merah muda di tangannya.

_**It's really too much work, but let's take a back road! **__**  
**__**In exchange**__**, k**__**iss me on my back **__**  
**__**Or else, I can't climb up this hill road **__**  
**__**(L**__**OL**__**)**_

"Hah… merepotkan. Tapi, ayo memutar saja kalau begitu," balas Shizuo sambil membalikkan sepedanya untuk mengambil jalan memutar yang lebih jauh. "Oh, ya, Kanra. Sebentar kan ada tanjakan, jadi, cium punggungku supaya aku kuat mengayuh sepeda, ya?" ujar Shizuo sambil tertawa. Entah, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menemani Erika dan Walker membaca manga shoujo dimana laki-laki mendapatkan kekuatan ketika dicium oleh seorang gadis.

"E-eh? Shizu-chan kau mulai aneh karena kelamaan bermain dengan Erika-chan dan Yumacchi! Untuk apa, lagipula?" balas Kanra dengan wajah yang agak merah.

"Tentu saja untuk semangat dan tenaga tambahan. Kau tidak mau jatuh kan?" Shizuo masih tetap tertawa sambil menjawab. "Aduh!" rintihnya kesakitan. Kanra mencubit lengannya.

"Diam, protozoa," ujar Kanra. "Tanpa kucium juga, kekuatanmu sudah seperti monster."

_**You know what? **__**  
**__**You just need to **__**laugh**__**  
**__**And I'd feel that the whole world is **__**laughing**__**along**__**  
**__**It may be a very small thing to you **__**  
**__**But I know that your **__**laugh**__** is contagious and it'd make someone else **__**laugh**_

Tapi, Kanra tetap tertawa walaupun dia menyuruh Shizuo untuk diam.

Shizuo tersenyum kecil mendengar tawa Kanra. Rasanya, seperti seluruh dunia yang tertawa bahagia.

Klise? Tidak bagi Shizuo.

Dia ikut tertawa juga.

_**Breathing heavily**__**,**__** I stamp on the pedals **__**  
**__**They feel kind of heavy**__**,**__** must be your fault **__**  
**__**But I forgave you the moment you told me **__**it was what inside your bag**__**  
**__**Now I can see**__**, w**__**hy you have that band-aid on your finger**_

"Kanra. Rasanya hari ini kau berat sekali," ujar Shizuo sambil terus mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan santai, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia mengatakan Kanra berat. "Kau kelupaan dietmu, ya?" tanyanya main-main sambil berhenti mengayuh sepeda dan melihat Kanra yang duduk di bangku penumpang. Lagi-lagi Kanra mencubit lengannya.

"Bukan aku yang berat. Sepertinya, karena bawaan dalam tasku," jawab Kanra dengan wajah merah karena malu dibilang berat oleh Shizuo.

Shizuo menangkap sekilas isi tas Kanra yang agak terbuka. Bekal? Ada dua?

Lalu, sebuah plester juga melingkari jari Kanra seperti cincin. Shizuo tersenyum sedikit. "Bekalmu dua, Kanra? Yakin kau tidak melupakan dietmu?"

"Bukan! Ini… untukmu karena kau sudah mengantarkanku. Maaf saja kalau aku berat hari ini," jawab Kanra.

'Memasak padahal kau tidak bisa dan tidak biasa memasak. Jarimu sampai teriris pula,' batin Shizuo. "Baiklah, kau kumaafkan," balas Shizuo sambil kembali mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan cepat. Dia tidak sabar untuk memakan bekal buatan Kanra.

_**You know what? **__**  
**__**To me, you are myself **__**  
**__**So I hope to you, I am yourself as well**_

_**You know what? **__**  
**__**You just need to laugh**__**  
**__**And I'd feel that the whole world is laughing a**__**long**__**  
**__**The world you wish for is right here **__**  
**__**And what I wish for is also right here**_

"Hoi, kutu. Pegangan yang kuat, aku mau ngebut," perintah Shizuo.

"Eh? Ah, hey!" Kanra tidak punya pilihan selain memeluk Shizuo kuat-kuat agar tidak jatuh.

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan sambil menikmati angin pagi yang sejuk. Sepeda Shizuo melaju cepat dan Kanra memeluk Shizuo lebih kencang selama perjalanan panjang ke sekolah.

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,**__**  
**__**Just as you hate the cherry blossoms so much**__**  
**__**I love you more than anything in the world**_

Di halaman sekolah yang luas, bunga sakura bermekaran dan juga berguguran. Kelopak merah muda yang bertebaran di atas tanah terinjak-injak. Kanra tidak suka melihatnya. Rasanya seperti melihat hati yang jatuh lalu terinjak-injak. Karena itu dia tidak suka melihat bunga sakura. Salahkan saja perasaannya yang terlalu sensitif karena dia perempuan.

"Kanra, temani aku tidur di halaman belakang," pinta Shizuo sambil memarkirkan sepedanya pada Kanra yang menunggunya di sampingnya. "Hari ini kita hanya diabsen saja kan?"

"Ya… baiklah."

Dan Shizuo tertidur di bawah pohon bunga yang Kanra sangat benci itu. Atau tepatnya, dia hanya berbaring saja dengan pangkuan Kanra menjadi alas kepalanya.

"Shizu-chan, kau tahu, kan, aku benci bunga sakura."

Shizuo tersenyum sedikit. Harus dia mengatakan ini sekarang?

Harus.

"Kau tahu? Seperti kau membenci bunga sakura dengan sepenuh hati…" ujarnya pelan sambil bangkit duduk, "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

Kanra terdiam mendengarnya.

Ini Shizuo yang berbicara. Shizuo. Teman masa kecilnya yang selalu selalu kasar dan tidak pernah romantis sama sekali. Temannya yang tidak suka membaca buku-buku sastra sehingga perbendaharaan katanya agak kurang. Dia tertawa. "Jangan samakan 'membenci dengan sepenuh hati' dengan 'mencintai lebih dari apapun', Shizu-chan. Aku tahu kau jarang membaca buku sastra, tapi aku tidak tahu kau sampai bingung dalam tata cara menggunakan kata-kata," ujarnya sambil terus tertawa. Shizuo ingin rasanya hilang ditelan bumi karena ditertawai oleh teman masa kecilnya yang entah sejak kapan mencuri hatinya.

"Ugh… kau tidak usah tertawa kalau kau tidak suka," balas Shizuo sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya yang dia lipat.

"Tidak. Aku suka, kok," ujar Kanra sambil ikut melipat dan memeluk kakinya, lalu bersandar pada Shizuo. "Aku juga… sepertinya mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku masak pagi-pagi untuk berterima kasih padamu? Sampai jariku berdarah pula. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku tidak suka melihat mata ikan mati."

* * *

Seperti pada musim semi yang sudah lewat, Kanra masih sesekali menumpang di sepeda Shizuo karena uang tabungannya belum cukup juga untuk membeli sepeda dan Roppi tidak mau setiap hari mengantarkannya ke sekolah karena tidak mau sering-sering bertemu manusia.

Hari itu juga, boncengan Shizuo terasa agak lebih berat. Walaupun sepertinya hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuk anak berambut pirang itu. "Kau membuat dua bekal lagi, Kanra?" tanya Shizuo sambil terus mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Sebuah anggukan terasa di punggungnya sebagai jawaban.

"Nee, Shizu-chan, ambil jalan memutar lagi," pinta Kanra yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Sekarang sudah musim panas. Buat apa lewat jalan memutar? Bunga sakura juga sudah tidak ada yang mekar," protes Shizuo, tapi tetap mengambil jalan yang diminta Kanra.

"Bukan karena bunga sakura," jawab Kanra.

"Lalu?" tanya Shizuo bingung.

"Habis… aku mau berdekatan dengan Shizu-chan lebih lama," jawab Kanra. "Nanti, kucium punggungmu, deh," bisik Kanra sambil bersandar pada punggung Shizuo lagi.

Keduanya tertawa, dan rasanya dunia juga ikut tertawa senang.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Err… saia ga tahu ini udah cukup bagus ato enggak. Ruika-chan, mudah-mudahan anda suka. Kalo ada yang kurang, kasih tahu saia aja, nanti saia perbaiki, okeh?

Ada yang mau ripiu lagi? *plakked* :D


End file.
